Spill
by PoisonedChuugoku
Summary: "It's such a pretty pretty red " Blood, blood, pretty blood! How he loved the sight of spilled blood! Cardverse/Cardtalia AU


He was laughing.

The Spade laughed, feet landing on the ground before leaving once more without making a single sound. The clashes of metal upon metal could be heard throughout the entire field, grunts and yells of battle in the air. However, despite fighting in a war of some kind, the Jack of Spades simply laughed as he cut and tore through the enemy ranks.

The red red blood of his enemies flowed down over the green grass, their bodies piling up in rows as he weaved and dodged and sliced.

It was like a dance.

The dance of the Jack of Spades, the _Imperator Gladio_.

The Jack's dance was well known all throughout the world of _Alriticia_. The other kingdoms usually tense when they catch a glimpse of him. Their caution is well placed.

The commander of the Hearts army calls for the battle to hold.

One by one, Spades warriors line up in rows. Even though they were known for being the smartest of all the kingdoms, the Spades people were never strong when it came to outright battle. It didn't matter though.

The Jack stood off to the right of his King and Queen, blood dripping off his blade and onto the ground. Some had gotten onto his hands and he had to restrain a rather hysterical giggle.

His eyes flickered back and forth as his King and Queen spoke with the leader of the opposing army; a new commander with too much bravado. He demanded for a match between the Spades' strongest and their own. Yao smirked.

Alfred and Arthur both shared glances before agreeing. They didn't even need to say anything, simply gesturing.

Yao stepped forwards, his bloody sword being lazily held in his hand. The commander and his troops stepped aside as a hunky man came through the crowd. The man was rather ugly. Yao raised an eyebrow at this, yet inwardly, he was grinning. He knew he could beat that lump. Yet, he might as well humor him, at least for a little bit.

Yao gave a slightly crazed giggle as he took a step backwards out of the way of a stabbing sword. It seemed like the match had already begun. Yet even though he moved, the tip of the blade managed to cut him anyway. The man hopped back, smirking.

Yao glanced down at the cut on his chest, the blade having slashed through the silk fabric of his robes. Red slowly seeped out.

"That's your strongest?! Ha!"

"He managed to get a hit!"

"Looks like we'll definitely win this!"

The words went through one ear and out the other. A grin stretched across the Jack's face.

"Isn't it pretty?" He idly rain a finger across the wound, bringing it to his lips and licking the blood off.

"Such a pretty pretty red~"

The grin grew wider when he saw the slight alarm appear on the other warrior's face. Then, he struck.

Red red blood fell down like a waterfall by the time Yao was done with him, the Jack breathing heavily yet the crazed grin still present. The enemy commander was stuttering in shock. It seemed that the enemy planned on going back on their deal. Yao chuckled, the very sound making many of the enemy flinch. He could have sworn one pissed himself.

"Yao." The Jack turned back to look over his shoulder at his Queen.

"Kill them all."

He grinned and ran forward into the screaming masses to dance once more in the red of the spilled blood.

* * *

**_At first glance, Wang Yao is recognized as being of the Spade kingdom; the Kingdom of Blue, the Land of Strange Blue Trees, the far eastern side of Alriticia. Not many know too much about that land. Honestly, the people of Blue prefer to keep to themselves, a side effect that is mostly due to their Queen._**

**_And much like every Spade citizen, the Jack usually preferred to be alone, unless around his people. Outsiders were looked upon with suspicion until they could find reason to be trusted, and even the many louder folks of the Capitol toned down until that day came._**

**_It was a rather peaceful and happy kingdom and they lived in harmony along with the others._**

**_The Diamonds were their closest neighbor. The people of yellow and orange was almost the complete opposite of their blue counterpart. Their king got along with just about everyone, with the exception of Yao's rather moody Queen. Either he or his king had to separate the other two when the arguments got too heated._**

**_Just a bit further away were the Clubs. The green folk were almost as withdrawn as the Spades, but mostly because they could be rather scary and it was difficult to trust them. Yao and the Clubs King got along rather well, though the smaller male couldn't help but feel slightly insecure when in the much larger man's presence. He was rather glad that his king would notice this and quickly whisk him away on the excuse that he needed to talk to him about something._**

**_Finally were the Hearts. Yao has some history within Hearts, though even that is too much for even him. He was born in Hearts. However, when his tattoo finally appeared upon his skin, he was thrown out of his home onto the street. The now blue male set for the Spades kingdom on foot, his anger boiling within him, waiting for that perfect moment for it to be released._**

**_Yet Yao was patient. He had always been. Once arriving within Spades, the male began to work hard, harder than he ever worked before. And soon, his work slowly paid off. Little by little, inch by inch, Yao began to climb his way up the social ladder until he reached the stage of nobility. However, it didn't stop there._**

**_His reputation grew along with his placement, the male having mastered the sword by practicing and then competing in tournaments. The villagers had once said that his sword skills were superior and beautiful. The Spades loved beautiful things, though not like the Diamonds' largely elaborate fashions. They preferred simpler things, small trinkets that would one day prove useful. _**

**_His sword skills quickly became the best within the Capitol of Spades, though he would never admit it. Whenever the nobles prepare to go to the Halimarance Day Festival, the man would go along. Yao would participate in the arena battles, fighting with his sword for the pride and honor of his kingdom. _**

**_Yao hadn't become Jack because of his sword abilities though._**

**_To become a proper noble within the Spades court, you must have a Ranking. There is only one type of each Ranking. However, you do not simply attain this Ranking through luck. The Rankings go from the number Two, the lowest, to the King, being the highest. Each noble has a special item and these items choose who should be which noble. Both the King and Queen have clocks, which are usually worn by them. However, in this story, they are not as important._**

**_When Yao had become Jack, his item became a sword. And with that sword, he brought a variety of victory and chaos to battles that he participates in. He became known as Imperator Gladio, the Sword Emperor. He became known as the Spades' trump card, aside from the Ace. Yet, there haven't been any Aces in any of the kingdoms for over 400 years. _ **

**_Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Ciao ciao~_**


End file.
